Ang Teaparty ni Narumi
by fudge chocoholic
Summary: Bumisita ang isang kaibigan ni Narumi at pinagusapan nila na hindi sa academy unang nagkita sina Mikan at Natsume. Isang one shot


**Ang Tea Party ni Narumi**

**Disclaimer**: Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Gakuen Alice.

"Word"- normal na sinasabi

"_Word"_ – ini-isip

* * *

"_Ayos! Dismissal na!" _Sabi ni Teacher Narumi sa kanyang sarili habang naglalakad papunta sa park eng Alice Academy.

"Narumi! Ikaw ba iyan!" Biglang sigaw ng isang lalaki na may hawak a sketch pad at may kulay itim na buhok na naka-pony tail habang tumaktakbo palapit sa guro.

"Hiroyuki? Musta na?" Bati ni Mr. Narumi sa kanyang dating kabarkada nung nag-aaral pa siya ng high school sa academy.

"Asan na nga pala si Misaki?" Tanong ni Hiroyuki.

"Sa greenhouse. Tara puntahan natin!" At naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa green house habang nagkwe-kwentuhan ng talambuhay ng isa't isa. Maya-maya lang, nakarating na sila sa kanilang destinasyon at napag-isipan ng tatlo na uminom na tsaa sa parke.

"Ang ginagagawa mo rito, Hiroyuki? Bilang isang comic artist, I dapat may deadline ka?" tanong ni Misaki.

"Ang sama mo naman, Misaki. Di ka talaga nag-bago! Pumunta lang ako rito para bisitahin ang mga kaibigan ko!" paliwanag ng bwisi- este, bisita pala. _"pero sa totoo lang, pumunta ako ritopara takasan ang editor ko."_

"Narumi, narinig ko na may bago ka raw na estudyante," sabi ni Hiroyuki habang sumisipsip ng tsaa.

"Mnn!meron siyang Nullifying alice at si Natsume ang partner niya!" Pinagyabang ni Mr. Narumi.

"Interesante. Anong pangalan niya?" tanong ni Hiro.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." Pagkarinig ng pangalan, nag-dura ang tsaa sa bibig ni Hiroyuki.

"Bakit? May masama bas a itinimpla kong tsaa?" Worried na tanong ni Narumi.

"Hindi iyon! Naalala pa ba ninyo nung nag-retrieval mission tayong tatlo para mahanap si Natsume?"

"Anong koneksyon nun?" Tanong ni Teacher Misaki.

"Sa takot dahil sa kanyang nagawa, tumakbo si Natsume, tumakbo papalayo sa bayan na kanyang kinagisnan at sinira. Tumakas sa masakit na ginawa hanggang makarating sa isang maliit na bayan. Sa sobrang pagod, na-isip niyang magpahing muna. Pinagmasdan niya ang mga masasayang tao na tumawid at bumalik sa daan.

"Nakita niya ang isang batang babae na may hawak ng isang supot ng kalamansi. Nadulas an plastic at kumalat ang kalamansi sa gitna ng daan. Walang tumulong sa kanya.** BEEP, BEEP! **Preno ng driver ng isang ten wheeler truck na nag-mamadali. Nang Makita ng bata ang truck, hindi ito makagalaw sa takot. Tinakpan niya ang kanyang mga mata para hindi Makita kung ano ang mangyayari sa kanya.

"Five feet nalang ang layo ng truck ng biglang tumakbo si Natsume papunta sa bata. Niyakap niya ito at nagslide papunta sa gilid ng daan. Nagtagumpay siya pero, sa kasamaang palad, nauntog siya sa poste at hinimatay. Nang magising siya, iminulat niya ang kanyang mg mata at nakita niya na nasa loob siya ng isang bahay at may bandage ang ulo. Nakita din niya ang batang babae at ang lolo niya.

" 'Ako ng pala si Mikan. Salamat sa pagligtas mo sa akin kanina. Anong pangalan mo?' Bati ng batang kulay tsokolate ang mata at buhok habang nakatingin sa kanyang savior. 'Na…tsu…me' dahan-dahan na sinabi ni batang lalaki na kulay itim ang buhok at kualy pula ang mata. 'Saan ka ba nakatira, iho? Baka hinahanap ka na ng mga magulang mo.' Sabi ng lolo ni Mikan. 'Hin…di…ko…po…ma…alala.'Tumingin ang lolo sa kanyang apo at sinabi, 'Dahil iniligtas mo ang apo ko, papayagan kitang dito muna tumira."

"Naaalala ko na! Dalawang lingo bago natin siya nahanap di ba? Naaalala ko narin yung plano natin!" Sabi ni Narumi.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Bakit ba kailangan kong uminom ng isang katerbang aging pills at mag-cross dress?" tanong ni Hiroyuki sa kanyang mga kasama. Nakasakay sila sa isang Mercedes-benz na minamaneho ni Misaki para masundo ang target nila.

"Kasi ang totoong kapatid ni Natsume ay isang babae at baka bigla niyang maalala ang nangyari kaya manahimik ka diyan kasi malapit na tayo." Paliwanag ni Misaki.

"Narumi, saang panahon ka ba nangaling? Nagpakuha ka ba ng damit kay Nodachi noong pumunta siya sa 19th century London?" Tanong uli ni Hiroyuki. Hindi niya alam kung gusto ba niyang tumawa o magsuka sa get-up ng mga kasama niya. Si Narumi ay may suot na isang black na wig na abot bewang at isang kulay puti na dress na may maraming ribbons at frills na nakakahilong tignan. May sout siyang putting gloves at may hawak na puting paying. Si Misaki naman ay naka blsck suit na may necktie. Para siyang penguin.

Sa wakas, pagtapos ng trenta minutos, nakarating din sila sa kanilang destinasyon. Bumaba sila sa kotse at kumatok sa pinto ng bahay ng pamilya Sakura. Binuksan ni Mikan ang pinto at nagpakilala ang tatlo at pinapasok sila ng lolo ni Mikan.

"Ako po ang nanay ni Natsume at narinig po namin na dito po siya pansamantalang nanirahan. Pasensya po kung naabala po kayo n gaming anak." Paliwanag ni Narumi.

"Andito kayo para kunin siya? Anong patunay ninyo na kayo nga ang mga magulang ng kalaro ng apo ko?" Mukhang nagdudud ang lolo.

"Ah! Dala po namin ang papeles at ang family picture namin." Sabi ni Narumi habang kinapkap ang laman ng bag niya. Pero parang hindi niya mahanap ang hinihingi ng matanda.

"Huwag mo sabihin naiwan mo ang mga papeles?" Tanong ni Misaki. Hindi na sumagot si Narumi at patuloy sa paghanp. Nang biglang dumating si Teacher Jinno. Nagtinginan ang lahat sa kanya.

"**Lolo Jin-Jin!" **Sigaw ni Hiroyuki. Gustong tumawa ni Narumi pero sinubukan niya itong pigilan dahil alam niyang mananagot siya mamaya kapag tumawa siya.

"Um, ito po si Daddy Jinno, ang lolo ni Natsume," pinakilala ni Narumi si Jinno sa lolo ni Mikan.

"Naiwan ninyo ang mga papeles," pairitang sinabi ni Jinno habang inabot ang isang long brow envelope. Nag-usap ang matatanda habang nag-drowing si Hiroyuki. Pumasok sina Mikan at Natsume. Sinabi ni Narumi sa batang lalaki na makakauwi na siya kasama ang pamilya niya.

"Sino ka ba?" Tanong ni Natsume. Silence…. Tumayo ni Misaki at tumakbo si Narumi papalapit sa kanya at umiyak. "Honey, hindi ako nakikilala ng anak nating! Naging masma ba akong ina? Ano ba ang pagkukulang ko sa kanya? Booohooohooo…" Acting ni Narumi. "Ayos lang iyan, cupcake," sabi ni Misaki para patahanin ang "nanay" ni Natsume. _"Nakakakilabot! Sana hindi ko na kailangan sabihin iyon!"_

Sa huli, pumayag si Natsume. Nang pasakay na ng kotse ang bata, napansin ni Hiroyuki na malungkot ito. "Kuya, nagpaalam ka na ba kay Miss Mikan? Alam mo, kung iniisip mo na mas masakit kapag magpapaalam ka, nagkakamali ka. Ok, lang naman iyon, kahit na magkalayo kayo sa isa't isa, maaalala mo pa siya at maaalala ka pa rin niya. Malay mo, baka sa hinaharap, magkita uli kayo." Pagkasabi ng "Kayo", agad na tumakbo si Natsume papunta sa kanyang nagging kalaro.

"Aalis ka na talaga… Sana… magkita uli tayo, Natsume…" Malungkot na sinabi ni Mikan. Umiyak… May inilabas ng isang pares ng ribbon si Natsume sa kanyang bulsa. "Baka kasi, hindi ko maabutan ang kaarawan mo, kaya ibibigay ko ang regalo ko ng mas maaga. Maligayang Kaarawan!" Sabi ni Natsume at ginamit ang dalawang ribbon upang italic ang buhok ni Mikan sa dalawang pigtails.

"Paalam na, Mikan" Ang huling sinabi niya bago tumakbo papunta sa kotse. "Mangako ka! Magkikita tayo uli!" sigaw ni Mikan. "Oo, nangangako ako," bulong ni Natsume sa sarili. "Natsume, matulog ka muna, bak pagod ka na," sabi ni Narumi bago hinalikan ang noo ng bata natulog ito. "Hiro.." Nag-nod ang "kapatid" ng batang tulog at sinabi, "Wala na silang maaalala."

Minasdan ni Mikan ang kotse habang palayo ito ng palayo. Nang hindi na niya ito Makita, pumasok siya sa loob ng kanilang bahay. "Magandang hapon po, lolo. Lolo, may bisita po ba tayo? Bakit po sobra ng isa ang mga plato?" "Baka napasobra lang ang lagay ko. At saan mo naman nakuha ang mga ribbon na iyan? Hindi mo naman iyan ninakaw, di ba?" tanong ng lolo habang hinila ni Mikan ang tali at sinabi, "Hindi kop o matandaan kung sino ang nagbigay pero, pakiramdam ko, mahalaga sa akin ang nagbigay nito."

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yun pala ang nagyari. Ano ba yung ginuguhit mo? Nga pala, Hiro, ang alice mo ay ang pagkuha ng alaala ng iba, di ba? Pero kailangan may paglagyan ka nito. Saan-" Tanong ni Misaki.

"E,d I ginawa kong komiks! Sa sobrang popular nga ng kwento, nakaabot na ako sa Volume 7! Hahahaa! Hindi ko masyado maalala yung drowing ko pero ang naaalala ko, konektado iyon sa dalawa at may isinulat ako doon na ingles." sagot ni Hiro.

"Anong isinulat mo? Saan mo inilagay?" Tanong ni Narumi.

"Ewan! Di ko maalala! Pero… parang 'One day, I'll tell you… That you're the reason I smile'. Tapos, inilagay ko sa kulay dilaw na backpack na naka patong sa sofa kasi akala ko, bag iyon ng target natin, yun pala bag iyon ni Mikan"

"So hanggang ngayon, andun parin yung drawing mo?"

"Ewan ko. Pero, pakiramdam ko, kapag nakita iyon, guguho ang mundo!" Tapos sabay na nagtawanan ang tatlo.

**-END-****

* * *

a/n:** Yay! Dumadami na ring ang pinoy fis sa Gakuari! Gusto kong malaman kung anong tingin ninyo sa kwentong ito kaya pls. review.


End file.
